


What do you wanna talk about at 3AM?

by skyewardsstan_fics (nathyfaith)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/skyewardsstan_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye has been waking at the same unholy 3AM hour. The nightmares have been keeping her awake, so she goes to the only person she knows will make her feel safe, her SO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do you wanna talk about at 3AM?

**Author's Note:**

> Request written by the lovely skyewardsstan.  
> Have fun!!

_It was just a dream._

_It was not real._

_It was just a dream._

Skye woke up at an unholy hour once again. With sweat trickling down her face, gasps making their way out from her lungs and tears streaming down her face. 

_It wasn’t real, Skye._

_It wasn’t real._

_It wasn’t real._

_You’re in the Bus._

_You’re not in the Hunan province anymore._

_You’re in the Bus._

_It wasn’t real._

She kept telling herself.  _3:24AM?_  Skye saw the clock.  _Not again._ It kept happening. Same time, same nightmare. Skye knew there was no going out of this. She pushed herself up from her bed and walked out to find someone she was _sure_  could make her feel safe.

* * *

"Skye?" he asked when he heard his door slide open. He found her in a tank top and a pajama, and she had tears in her eyes.

Skye closed the door behind her before answering him in a whisper, “Hey. I know it’s 3AM and you want sleep.. But can you let me stay here for a while?”

"What’s wrong?" he asked, sitting up on his bed.

"Nightmare," she whispered and sunk down to the floor. She sat on the floor, with her back on the door, and knees pressed to her chest. "You can go back to sleep. I just want to stay with you. I feel safe here."

Ward smiled a little and stood up. He pulled her from the floor and sat her on the bed. “Do you want to talk about it?”

"You should go back to sleep, Ward." she whispered, ignoring his question. She kept fumbling with the loose threads of her tank top, keeping her eyes down. 

Ward reached out and put his hand over hers, making Skye look up at him. “I’ll go to sleep if you will.”

"I can’t." she whispered looking down again.

"Then I won’t, too."

"Ward," she started as she lifted her gaze to meet his. "You don’t need to do that. I just want to be here in your bunk because it makes me feel safe."

"Will you sleep with me?"

"I can’t," she repeated, looking down again. She stood up and looked down at him, "I’ll just go back to my bunk. You," she pointed at him. "Sleep."

Ward stood up and quickly reached for her wrist. He gently grasped it and lifted Skye’s chin, “I won’t sleep. Not until you do.”

"I will," she lied. "In my bunk."

“Then I’ll come with you.” he challenged, still not letting go of her wrist.

"No," she quickly countered. "You uh.. Stay here."

"Skye," he gently called. "What’s wrong?"

Tears began welling up in her eyes as she answered, “I can’t sleep, okay. Nightmares are telling me someone’s gonna take me because I’m a goddamn 0-8-4! What if someone _does_  take me?! And I’m too helpless because I’m alone. Then they will-“

"Skye," he cut her off by gently calling her name as he pulled her into his arms. "You’re safe now. You won’t get hurt. I won’t let anything happen to you. You know that right?" He smiled when he felt her nod against his chest. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, brushing her brown locks soothingly.

"No," she answered sobbing.

"Do you want to talk about something else?"

"Ward. It’s 3 in the morning. You need to recharge."

"I’m not a robot, Skye," he groaned while pulling away. He got a hoodie from his closet and put it on Skye before wiping her tears. She muttered a quiet  _thanks_ , touched at how he noticed that she was shivering.

"Come on, let’s go to the lounge." He opened his door and pulled Skye to the lounge, where he sat her in one of the couches. He left for the kitchen and returned in a minute with two glasses of hot milk. He gave her one cup, and sat beside her, their shoulders and legs touching. They kept drinking drinking their milk until Ward broke the silence.

"Remember our first time here?" Ward asked after five minutes of comfortable silence. He glanced sideways to see Skye smiling a little.

"Yeah," she smiled. "Matterhorn."

He laughs a little and leaned backward, “Tweet.”

"On the stick." Skye giggled as she leaned backward, too.

"Pieces solving a puzzle." he added with a smile while playfully nudging her shoulder with his.

"Hate face." she laughed looking at him. He frowned but quickly got rid of it, realizing that he had just given her what she wanted.

"Remember our second time?" 

"Invisible suspect." she giggled.

"And you thought it was cool." he scoffs.

"It was!"

Ward gave her the exact look he had given her when she said that. Skye shrugged, smiling at him before taking another sip of their drink. “Remember our first training?” she asked.

"You were late."

"Mr. Fun Machine," she smirked at him.

"24 Hour Fitness," he smirked back.

"Good times," she laughed. She shuffled in her seat and ended up laying her head on Ward’s lap, to which he responded by brushing her hair.

"What’s your favorite color?" he asks.

"Guess," she smiled up at him.

"Pink?"

"Ew," she frowned, scrunching her nose and pulling her brows together. "Pink are for babies, Ward."

Ward laughs at her while he massages her pulled brows and scrunched nose with his fingers. “I’m kidding. Purple.”

"Good guess," she giggled. "And yours is either black or gray or white."

"It’s light brown," he admits.  _Because it’s the color of your eyes_.

"Brown? Why?"

"Looking at brown makes me feel.." he trailed off as he got lost in her eyes. "Relaxed," he breathed.

Skye blushed and smiled shyly at him as she too got lost in his eyes. She pulled her gaze away from his after a few seconds and stared at the ceiling. “What’s your favorite food?”

"Guess," he smiled down at her.

Skye pouted and pretended to think. She smiled teasingly at him and answered, “Nails and scraps of metal?”

Ward sighed exaggeratedly and looked down at her, “Skye, no. It’s clubhouse.”

"Motor oil for drinks?"

"Apple juice," he laughs. "What’s yours?" he asks while still brushing her hair.

"Pizza," she answered.

"Coffee?"

"Iced tea."

"Favorite place?"

"A garden, or something," she shrugged.

"Mine too," he smiles.

"How about.. Most embarrassing moment?"

"No," he quickly answered, shaking his head.

"Oh come on," she pleaded while looking up at him with puppy dog eyes she knew he couldn’t resist.

Ward sighed in defeat and murmured, “Slippedonceintheacademy.”

"Come again?"

"Slipped once in the academy," he grumbled.

"No way!"

"Yes way," he frowned. "Nat decided to embarrass her rookie in front of the whole academy."

"Who’s Nat?"

"My SO."

"Nattttttt-"

"Natasha Romanoff."

"NO WAY! SERIOUSLY?!" she exclaimed as she sat up and looked at him with wide eyes. "Your SO was the Black Widow?!"

"Yeah," he smirked. 

"That’s so cool! You have a kick ass SO!"

Ward pulled her down so she could rest her head on his lap again. He continued brushing her hair before he spoke again, “Not as cool as yours.”

"Yeah," she scoffs while rolling her eyes, earning her a tickle on her ribs. "Ward, stop," she gasped between giggles.

"Admit it, Skye," Ward laughed while he continued tickling her.

"Fine," she laughed. "I have the most kick ass SO!"

"Good," he smirked down at her while he wiped her tears of joy. Ward looked down at his watch and asked, "Sleepy?"

"No," she answered, but was quickly brushed off by her yawn.

"Liar," he giggled. He scooted to the further end of the couch, brought his legs up, and pulled Skye between them. She placed herself between his legs as she leaned on his chest. He wrapped his arms around Skye before kissing her temple, "Sleep tight, Skye. I’ll be here when you wake up."

Skye tilted her head sideways and leaned to kiss his cheek, “Thank you for this, Grant.”

"Anytime," he smiled back as he leaned down to kiss the corner of her smiling lips, lingering for a bit longer before whispering,  "No more nightmares. I’ll keep you safe."

"No more nightmares," she repeated as she too, leaned up to kiss the corner of his lips, and smiled when Ward quickly turned to catch her lips with his own.


End file.
